


play our own way ; ninjago

by KrazyKeishi



Series: play our own way [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bianca Spinks is adorable, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Faked Suicide, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Nolan Schaefer is a bastard, Nolan Schaefer is homophobic in the beginning, Nolan is a little shit, Nolan owns a coffee shop, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), PolyRelationship, Potions, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship(s), Sirena Alcala is adorable, Sirena Alcala needs a hug, Sirena and Kai have a rivalry, Song Based, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, elemental powers (Ninjago), homophobic remarks, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeishi/pseuds/KrazyKeishi
Summary: ᴡʜᴏ ɪs ᴛʜɪs sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ʀᴀᴠᴇɴᴇᴛᴛᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀs ᴀsʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴏɴ ᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴏᴏʀsᴛᴇᴘ?
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Jay Walker/Original Character(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Nya (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Zane (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Series: play our own way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191356
Kudos: 1





	play our own way ; ninjago

'' 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒎𝒂𝒎𝒂'𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒖𝒕. ´´

1\. Way of the Ninja  
2\. The Golden Weapons  
3\. King of Shadows  
4\. Weapons of Destiny


End file.
